


Его последний выбор

by CWBucky



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Open Ending, Post-Canon, Self-Hatred, Soulmate AU, Suicide Attempt, selfharm, soulmates with mind link
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWBucky/pseuds/CWBucky
Kudos: 3





	Его последний выбор

Дни сменялись ночами, утекали, словно вода сквозь пальцы. Сменялись недели, охранники за дверьми. Сменялись сезоны.  
Солнце садилось, купаясь в кровавом закате, и поднималось где-то в другом месте.  
Снаружи окна были защищены стальной решёткой. И сюда почти не попадал свежий воздух. Лишь спёртый, душный воздух Шайло.  
Одни и те же стены, будто давили с каждым днём всё больше и больше. Комната казалась до безобразия тесной.  
На обед подавали какую-то дрянь, от которой мутило и клонило в сон. На завтрак тоже. Впрочем, как и на ужин.  
В какой-то момент Джек просто перестал нормально есть.  
Люсинду забрали где-то на... третий месяц? Сколько прошло с того момента? Пара месяцев? Или год?..  
Хотя, какая разница.  
  
Хотелось свежей воды. Но в кране была только хлорированная. А в кувшинах никогда не приносили простую воду. Только чай, вино или дрянной кофе.  
Хотелось ощутить капли дождя на щеках. Но был только душ.  
Хотелось выпить хорошего виски. Но было только плохое вино со снотворным. Кто вообще мешает вино и снотворное?  
И ещё отчего-то всегда было холодно.  
  
Падал снег.  
Это была уже третья зима. Неужели он тут уже три года? Или уже больше?  
Джек уже не помнит.  
  
Хотелось кого-то увидеть. Услышать, потрогать. Но Джек слышал только голос в голове. Точно рехнулся.  
Кто-то хрипло твердил на английском о войне. Бормотал о холоде и боли.  
Просил дождаться.  
Зачем?  
  
Джек прикрывал глаза и видел только снежные пропасти и темноту.  
  
Снова было холодно.  
Он кутался в плед и сидел на полу у батареи. Но она плохо грела.  
За окном падал крупными хлопьями снег.  
Джеку мерещились бабочки среди снежинок. Не оранжевые, нет. Серебряные и будто бы красные.  
Джек улыбался, восторженно смотря на них, подобно ребёнку, который видит снежное великолепие впервые.  
  
На завтрак не привезли еды.  
На подносе лежал нож и таблетки.  
Хотят, чтобы Джек избавился от себя сам.  
Не хотят марать руки об него.  
Но Джеку уже давно было плевать.  
  
Он криво усмехнулся и слегка неуверенно взял нож.  
  
Было очень холодно.  
Голос в голове кричал, вновь умоляя дождаться.  
Дождаться чего? Чтобы придушили?  
Три года назад не смогли расстрелять.  
Не дождались за эти три года и самоубийства.  
И вот, теперь уже сами принесли Джеку орудия.  
Дали ему шанс сделать выбор.  
Последний выбор.  
У Джека никогда не было выбора.  
  
За окном, ещё с утра в истерике билась погода.  
Бушевала метель, била в окно и выла, словно от боли.  
  
Джек умыл лицо сильно хлорированной водой, посмотрел в зеркало, словно бы выискивая там что-то.  
А у него, оказывается, совсем тусклые глаза.  
Он думал, что они ярче.  
Думал, что они блестят серебром, а на деле они походят цветом на бетон.  
  
Джек снова усмехнулся.  
Голос в голове становился всё громче.  
Начиналась мигрень.  
  
Джек выключил свет, снова сел на пол, укутавшись в плед и замер привычно на долгие часы перед окном.  
  
К полудню небо прояснилось.  
Стало голубым и нежно ясным.  
Джек думал о Шайло за стенами дворца.  
Там сегодня, чудесный день. Там, наверное, всё прекрасно.  
  
Джек улыбнулся серебряным бабочкам.  
Откуда они зимой в Шайло?  
А впрочем, плевать.  
  
Было холодно. Голос в голове умолял подождать. Чего только?  
Джек слишком долго ждал. Ждал чего-то, кого-то... но никто так и не сжалился над ним.  
На пол упала слеза.  
Кому он нужен?  
Тёплые струйки полились по рукам.  
Бабочки сели на решётки за окнами.  
Плед спал с плеч.  
Джек протянул дрожащую руку к бабочкам.  
Хотелось пить. Но невкусная хлорированная вода была где-то далеко.  
Джек уже не мог встать.  
В ушах звенели голоса.  
  
_— Любовь- это великое чудо. Я же тебя никогда не любил.  
  
_ Джек хотел быть нужным.  
  
_— Неприятно, что даже такая, как я, отказала тебе?_  
  
Джек всего лишь хотел любви.  
  
_— Корона никогда не коснётся твоей головы._  
  
Джек лишь хотел принести пользу.  
  
_— Я слышала, он убил себя сегодня утром.  
  
— Представляй того, кто умер.  
  
— Расстрелять его!  
  
—Ты не принц! Ты клоун!  
  
— Позор!  
  
— Ты виновен!_  
  
Джек закрыл глаза трясущимися руками.  
Голос в голове ослаб, а тело налилось тяжестью.  
Хотелось пить и вдохнуть хоть немного свежего воздуха.  
Джек с трудом поднялся, чтобы распахнуть окно.  
В комнату ворвались бабочки и морозный зимний воздух.  
  
В глазах стремительно темнело. Джек покачнулся, рассеяно улыбаясь.  
  
Вот его выбор. Последний. Правильный выбор.  
  
Джек, падая в объятия темноты уже и не почувствовал, как его подхватили чьи-то сильные руки.  
Не почувствовал, как кто-то обнял его и прижал к себе.  
Не почувствовал, как кто-то заботливо перевязал ему руки.  
Не услышал хриплого голоса, который звал его.  
  
— Мой принц…


End file.
